


Change Your Taste In Men

by Pluppelina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Trans Character, cock slut!Jim, ftm!Sebastian, no fucks were given that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluppelina/pseuds/Pluppelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is transsexual, Jim is gay and neither of them particularly mind. Set from Jim's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Your Taste In Men

Jim had always loved cocks, as far back as he could remember. He’d peered at the huge cocks of men in magazines at the back shelf of the store at age twelve, and from there, the fascination had only grown. It wasn’t even about size; to an extent, Jim loved all cocks. Loved touching cock, sucking cock, being fucked by a cock.

Needless to say, Jim was a bit of a cock slut throughout the entirety of his life. That all dwindled to a halt as he reached his position of power, though. People have a tendency to lose all respect for a man on his knees, although he’s never been able to understand why. If someone’s literally got your cock in his mouth, no one holds more power over you than he does at that precise moment.

None the less. Jim has always loved cocks, and the fact that Sebastian Moran doesn’t have one as such has never been an issue. He’s one of the strongest, most gorgeous men that Jim has ever seen, and no cock has ever gotten him as hard as seeing Sebastian Moran in nothing but a binder and boxers, having shoved one of their big strap ons down into them and smirking in that way that means Jim won’t sit straight for a week.

Of course Jim has offered to pay for Sebastian's surgeries, to buy him the most realistic, highest functioning cock that they'd be able to create for him, but in the end, Sebastian had decided that the risks didn't outweigh the eventual positive effects. He doesn't want to lose the sensation between his legs or in his nipples, enjoying himself far too much in bed as is to take the chance.

Because they do enjoy themselves. Both of them do. Jim has never liked women and he's never been with a woman in his life, has no idea how to please a woman, but it doesn't matter because Sebastian reacts just as any man does. Jim loves pleasing Sebastian just as much as he’s ever loved pleasing men; sucking him, fucking him, being fucked by him. Being sucked by him. 

He was skeptical at first, of course, but what really sealed the deal was Sebastian’s confidence. He’d taken Jim out to break the news to him, smooth talked him over dinner, continued the seduction throughout dancing and only in the cab ride home leaned over to whisper, again very seductively, something that somehow, in Jim’s mind, translated to Sebastian having any and every cock he could ever wish for - which it turned out that he did, in a chest underneath his bed. Long story short, Jim was powerless to resists. It’s a match made in heaven.


End file.
